JimmyBoy (episode)
JimmyBoy is the first half of the eleventh episode from the third season of VeggieTales in the House. Plot LarryBoy is investigating a crime scene involving a spilled barrel of radioactive material, just as Beau and his pea cameraman come up to him, Beau telling LarryBoy that he has saved the town again, then asks him what his real identity is. LarryBoy tells Beau that he has to keep his identity secret, though Beau asks him if he wants to get the credit, but LarryBoy tells him that it's not about credit, but rather he helps because it's the right thing to do. LarryBoy then asks if God helps them for the credit, then says that He doesn't, but rather because He loves us, but Beau tells LarryBoy that he just wants an exclusive interview. LarryBoy distracts Beau and his cameraman, giving LarryBoy a chance to escape, while Beau is determined to find out who LarryBoy really is, before he and his cameraman start to follow after LarryBoy. LarryBoy sneaks around the back of the house, while Beau and the cameraman follow him, before also sneaking around behind the jars on the countertop, while Beau and the cameraman pass him. LarryBoy quips that Beau is on his tail and that he has to hide and after looking around, LarryBoy decides to hide in Jimmy and Jerry's house before he takes the air and flies through the air, then flies directly into Jimmy and Jerry's house, while Beau and the cameraman are still looking for LarryBoy. LarryBoy flies in just as Jimmy and Jerry are about to help themselves to some sandwiches, surprising them into throwing their sandwiches into the air before catching them again, just as LarryBoy asks them, "May I take momentary refuge in your domicile?" Jimmy accepts, telling him that the bathroom is down the hall, then takes a bite of the sandwich that he caught, asking what is in it, Jerry answering "Ham". Jimmy says to let him taste it again to make sure, as he eats the entire sandwich in one bite, which Jerry decides is "all fair", while Jimmy says that he's pretty sure is ham, which causes Jerry to do a trade-back, giving the other sandwich back to Jimmy, who eats it as well. The doorbell then rings, before Beau is heard asking for LarryBoy, as Jimmy answers the door, revealing Beau, before Jimmy becomes excited that there's a reporter outside, thinking that he's finally become famous, but LarryBoy tells him that Beau was chasing him, which Jimmy is disappointed to hear. LarryBoy says that he's just going to sneak out the back and thanks Jimmy and Jerry for their help, before leaving, leaving the lampshade behind as it lands on Jerry's head. When Beau still calls for LarryBoy, telling him that he just wants him to tell him his secret identity, Jimmy comes up with an idea, then tells Jerry that Beau wants LarryBoy, which they both know about, before Jimmy asks who LarryBoy is anyway, because Beau doesn't know while they don't know. Jimmy then decides that for all they know, LarryBoy could be him, though Jerry tells Jimmy of who he is. Outside, Beau is saying that he's looking for LarryBoy and that LarryBoy was going to give him the exclusive, just as Jimmy comes out of the house, telling Beau that he's got his exclusive, claiming that he is LarryBoy. LarryBoy returns home in the Larrymobile, just as Bob goes to watch some TV, but the floor gets spun around, just as LarryBoy comes back up, while saying that "this non-stop, one-veggie war on crime is really wearing me out", then says that good thing God never tires helping us. The floor then spins around again, restoring LarryBoy back to Larry again, while Bob tells Larry to relax and watch some TV, just as he turns on the TV, revealing Beau's news report about the secret identity of LarryBoy having been announced. Bob and Larry become surprised, thinking that LarryBoy's secret identity has been revealed as Larry, before Jimmy suddenly comes in while wearing a makeshift LarryBoy helmet and passing himself off as LarryBoy. Larry is equally surprised when he sees Jimmy passing himself off as LarryBoy, before Beau continues interviewing Jimmy, telling 'LarryBoy' that he looks a lot less like a green cucumber nowadays, Jimmy claiming that it's a new costume. Larry doesn't think that anyone will buy that excuse, but is proven wrong when a crowd on TV picks up Jimmy and believes him to be LarryBoy, while Larry says that he thought he was LarryBoy. Bob tells Larry that he is LarryBoy but Jimmy is just telling everyone that he's LarryBoy. When Larry asks why Jimmy would do that, Jimmy says on TV that he loves all the attention, which causes Bob to guess that it's for the attention. Larry says that Jimmy can't do that and that they shouldn't be cheering for him, though Bob says that he thought that ultimately, all credit goes to God, Larry agreeing with what Bob said, then says that it's as long as no one steals your credit, then decides that the real LarryBoy will take care of this. Because of that, LarryBoy gets transported into the LarryBoy Cave, the floor spinning causing Bob to become dizzy once again, before LarryBoy comes up once again, saying that he's LarryBoy, not Jimmy. Bob says that he got it, before the floor spins again, which leaves him dizzy once more. At Motato's lair, Motato has watched the news report showing Jimmy posing as LarryBoy, as he likewise thinks that LarryBoy is giving away his secret identity. Motato then calls for the Radishes, as they come to him, before Motato tells them to find out everything they can about LarryBoy and to find his weakness. The Radishes accept Motato's order and go to leave, but not without Motato telling them to be careful because "he may look like a buffoon, but remember, he is a highly-trained crime-fighter!" and that they must be sneaky, which the Radishes accept once again. In town, Jimmy is amazed by what a day he's had from getting carried around, having dinner with the mayor, getting awards, high-fives, and free cookies, which he then eats. However, the Radishes then peek out from the alley they were hiding in, managing to spot Jimmy, one Radish wanting pounce on him, but another Radish tells him to remember what Motato said and that they must be sneaky. The Radishes then go back into the alley once again. Meanwhile, Jimmy is now riding on his bike while toting a wagon full of trophies, before meeting with Beau who says, "Hello, guy who's LarryBoy!" then asks Jimmy what his real name is, listing off possibilities like Greg, Tom, Burt, Dale, Toby, Eddy, and Kyle, before asking Jimmy if he has time for an interview. Jimmy obliges then tells Jerry to take the wagon of trophies and put them next to his other pile of trophies, while Jerry says "Too many". At that moment, LarryBoy shows up while telling Jimmy that the jig is up because he's the real LarryBoy, but Jimmy asks LarryBoy what he's doing because he's busy with "important crime-fighter stuff". LarryBoy then says, "If you're the real LarryBoy, how come I'm wearing the costume?", which causes Jimmy to say that that's exactly what he expected an imposter to say, which Beau decides is a good point, before he and Jimmy start laughing. LarryBoy tries telling Jimmy and Beau that it's not a joke and that he really is LarryBoy and for them to look at him because it's him. To try and prove his point, LarryBoy starts doing flips, but while doing so, accidentally runs into a rake that was somehow left behind, which Jimmy and Beau laugh about once again. Jimmy says that he's LarryBoy and that he'll prove it by announcing his new sidekick, which Jerry thinks is him, but is disappointed when it's actually Happy Sunshine Bubbles instead, which Jerry thinks is lucky before going back inside the house again. From behind one of the archways, the third Radish realizes that Jimmy has a beloved pet guppy, before the other two Radishes peek out from the archway, the second Radish wanting to jump out and steal the guppy, before the first Radish tells them to remember to be sneaky. Beau tells LarryBoy that he knows a hero when he sees one and LarryBoy is no hero, while LarryBoy tries proclaiming that he is that hero, but Beau says, "Yeah, and I'm a cat", not believing LarryBoy in the slightest. Jimmy resumes talking with Beau, not realizing that the Radishes have snuck past him, one of them stealing Happy Sunshine Bubbles, while the other two sneak into the house. LarryBoy sadly returns to the LarryBoy Cave, while proclaiming that he's done and that he quits, wanting no more to do with being a hero and having an alter-ego Inside, Bob is reading a book while eating a sandwich, when Larry comes in, surprising Bob into throwing his book and sandwich, the sandwich landing in his invisible hand and the book landing in his mouth. Larry tells Bob that he's going to be just like him, "A normal guy who eats books and reads sandwiches". Bob spits out the book before telling Larry not to talk like that and that he fights crime because he's good at it and that the town needs him. Larry says to let Jimmy to be the hero and that he'll be Bob, the most normal guy he knows, as he also picks up a book and a sandwich as well. Bob and Larry both eat their sandwiches and read their books in perfect synchronization, then tell each other to stop doing that. In Motato's lair, the Radishes have brought Happy Sunshine Bubbles to Motato, while telling him that they have captured "the beloved pet of LarryBoy". Motato looks over Happy Sunshine Bubbles while calling her a "feisty little fishy", then says that he can't wait to see the look on LarryBoy's face when he finds his guppy gone. Back at Jimmy and Jerry's house, Jimmy is shocked when he hears that Motato's Radishes took his guppy then gives off a Big "NO!", before Jerry gives him a note left behind by the Radishes. Jimmy reads the note, which reads, "Dear BoyLarry, you thought you could reveal your identity and be safe from Motato. Now I have your guppy. Hand yourself over or the fishy goes flushy." Jimmy and Jerry are both shocked from hearing this while Jerry says, "No! No flushy!" but Jimmy assures Jerry that he won't stand by and let evil men flush their fish, then says that he's LarryBoy, before the note that he threw hits him in the face and causes him to fall over. This causes Jimmy to realize that they need the real LarryBoy. In town, the LarryBoy signal has lit up, while Jimmy and Jerry are standing on top of a nearby building, while Jimmy calls out for LarryBoy. Bob sees that the LarryBoy signal is shining, then tells Larry that the signal is on and that someone's in trouble, before looking again, seeing that it's Jimmy and Jerry. Larry refuses to help after what happened, before he resumes reading his book and eating his sandwich. Jimmy worriedly tells Jerry that LarryBoy isn't coming and that they have no choice but to save the day themselves, before asking how hard crime-fighting can be, as he puts on his LarryBoy helmet. Jimmy tries climbing down a nearby building but falls down and slams down on the ground really hard, just as Jerry comes out the door of the building. Jimmy next gets hit in the face by a rake while he and Jerry go through town, and likewise while they are hopping across the lily pads on the lake. Jimmy and Jerry next hop the buildings, but before Jimmy is about to run into another rake, he avoids it while asking who puts a rake on a roof, but when he goes to leave, he falls off the building and crashes down below. Jimmy and Jerry then peer into Motato's lair and see the Radishes, before they see Happy Sunshine Bubbles in her fishbowl now perched on a pedestal. Jimmy quickly zooms in up to the pedestal and is able to retrieve Happy Sunshine Bubbles, but accidentally knocks over the pedestal while doing so, which attracts the Radishes' attention. Because of that, Jimmy finds himself getting chased by the Radishes, but ends up running into another rake, giving the Radishes a chance to surround him and Jerry, before they both get caged by Motato, who starts gloating that he caught LarryBoy and that he defeated him. Jimmy quips that they never told him about this in Superhero School, though admits that he never went to Superhero School. Back at Bob and Larry's house, Bob tells Larry that Jimmy took all the credit for what he did, then asks how many times we take credit for what God does for us, Larry answering, "Pretty much always". Bob then tells Larry that we're no different than Jimmy, which causes Larry's mind to become blown. Bob then starts singing a song about giving God the credit for what he's done, instead of taking all of the credit for ourselves. However, the song ends abruptly when Larry tells Bob that Jimmy got captured by Motato, before it is shown on TV that Motato is showing that he's captured what he thinks is LarryBoy. Bob asks Larry if he's still going to be LarryBoy, Larry saying that he'll always be LarryBoy, but God should give the ultimate credit, which prompts Bob to say, "My hero!" Because of that, LarryBoy takes off in the Larrymobile, zooming past all of the citizens that can only watch on. Back at Motato's lair, Motato and the Radishes are having a party that they call the "We Got LarryBoy" party before deciding to have some Too-Many-Layer Cake, which as its name implies, is a cake that has too many layers. Motato says that he's been saving this particular cake for an occasion like this, before LarryBoy zooms into the lair in the Larrymobile and tackles into the cake, which then hits Motato and the Radishes, sending them flying and crashing. LarryBoy then tells Motato to save up for another cake, while Motato is surprised that LarryBoy is still on the loose, telling the Radishes to stop him, but they can't because they're stuck in the cake, due to it having too many layers in it. LarryBoy has soon dropped off Jimmy and Jerry at their home again, while Jimmy apologizes to LarryBoy for taking credit for what he did, but LarryBoy tells him that he doesn't need the credit, because it's God who ultimately gives us all the opportunities anyways. Jimmy still desires to be a hero, but doesn't know if he can pull it off, though LarryBoy tells him that maybe he needs lessons and that he could show him the ropes sometime, which Jimmy is excited to hear. Soon, LarryBoy now has Jimmy as an honorary superhero, known as JimmyBoy, while JimmyBoy thanks LarryBoy for the costume. LarryBoy and JimmyBoy jump across to another building, but not without JimmyBoy running into another rake once again. Characters *Bob *Larry/Larry-Boy *Jimmy and Jerry Gourd/JimmyBoy *Motato *Happy Sunshine Bubbles *Beau Rockley Fun Facts Remarks *Considering Beau was invited in the Larry Cave in Starved for Attention, he should've gone there if he wanted to find Larry-Boy's identity. Real World References * The episode's title could very well most likely be a reference to the 1995 Comedy film "Tommy Boy", starring the late Chris Farley. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales in the House episodes Category:Larry-Boy episodes Category:2010s Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Jimmy and Jerry Category:Episodes focusing on Larry